1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a table support for a work table or office desk having two lateral table legs, the upper ends of which are rigidly connected with each other with connecting straps and a cross piece. The lower ends of the two lateral table legs have foot elements oriented towards the front and back of the work table or office desk. A cross piece is shaped like a tub and is open towards the top and also has side walls in the form of hollow sections. The cross piece can be closed off with a cable channel cover, and additional devices can be attached to the cross piece.
2. Description of Prior Art
A table support of this type is known from European patent publication EP-A2 0 123 972. A cross piece is assembled from a base section of a U-shaped track section and two lateral hollow sections. The table legs are connected directly to the connecting straps, with which the base section and the lateral hollow sections are connected. The lateral hollow sections are in the form of rectangular sections placed on edge, the horizontal narrow sides of which have continuous longitudinal grooves. It is thus possible to attach additional devices to the lateral hollow sections with clamp-like fasteners.
This known table support requires three sections for forming the cross piece, which must be connected to each other, in particular welded together. For this reason the cross piece is very complex and expensive. The connecting straps are also complex and expensive, and are in the form of cast parts which are used as connecting elements for an additional cross piece.